


Timeless

by foreveralice97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralice97/pseuds/foreveralice97
Summary: War would tear part many a family, even that of the Hogwarts four





	Timeless

Few knew that Salazar and Godric were bonded, fewer still knew that Godric was not a man. It was a secret known only to Salazar, Helga and Rowena, since Rowena herself was actually a man, but it worked in their favor as while the magic world was more free in a woman's role than their non-magical counterpart it was still forbidden for a woman to fight, something Godiva wanted to do, and Rowen was best suited for study and healing, women's work, as was his passion so with only their bonded knowing did they so masquerade the opposite. 

This charade worked for years, no one any wiser as the four built their castle and trained others to wield magic, Helga Hufflepuff teaching Herbology and Magical Creatures; Rowen Ravenclaw teaching Charms and Healing; Salazar Slytherin teaching Potions and Politics; Godiva teaching Defence and Transfiguration. Things were going well despite the periodic attacks by those without magic until suddenly they weren't.

Godiva rode into battle atop a white stallion her emerald eyes blazing, her sword at her side and her wand at the ready, with her a small army of men she had personally trained. Days later only one of those men would return on Godiva’s horse with her held tight between his body and the horse's. She was coated in blood, some fresh, some dried, her messy dark hair matted with it. Salazar’s ruby eyes were dark with fear and desperation as he collected his lady wife and ran for the healer’s wing. Godiva had taken a sword to the stomach, and though she would live the child she had unknowingly been carrying was dead and with it her chance to ever give her beloved children. The Gryffindor line would die with her and just days after she was released into the care of her lord husband in her guilt and sorrow she'd beg of him to find a new wife, to forsake her and continue his line because she could no longer do as a proper wife should. 

Godiva withdrew into herself more and more as time passed, though she no longer pushed Salazar to forsake her after he banned the topic. Salazar tried to bring his wife around knowing it was not her fault, they had never talked about children or gave it much thought so why would they have thought her with child. He begged her to stay and let her men handle the fighting, he begged her back to his bed, but she refused. A year after their loss she would ride into battle once more, a new sword in her hand, one forged with rubies in the hilt, part in a reminder of blood she had shed, part in a reminder that though he disapproves she'd come home to Salazar’s ruby eyes. She fought her hardest to remain without further injury and returned home to worried eyes of blue and gold. Salazar had left without warning only saying that he'd placed some form of protection in the castle to help protect it from the non-magical and was never heard from again.

In his absence Godiva suffered, her sorrow and guilt getting the better of her despite Helga and Rowen’s assurance. Salazar’s classes were taken over by two former students, Godiva stepped down as well feeling she could no longer do justice in teaching children to fight. She lasted ten long years after Salazar left before passing in battle, a year later Hogwarts admitted the first of two children to bear the Slytherin name.


End file.
